Ignorance is Bliss
by Katieb423
Summary: When Chloe finds out the truth about Lucifer, she is understandably shaken up. She attempts to run away, but what happens when Lucifer shows up at her front door with something very important to say?


**A/N: Hi! I'm Katie and this is my first ever fan fiction! I've read Twilight stuff for a while, and always assumed my first published work would be from that universe, but then I watched Lucifer. The characters are so complex and after the season finale, I just had to write out my (very fluffy, almost no real conflict) version of what I thought might happen. I know it's been done a lot, but I still hope you enjoy reading a new take on it! **

**OH ALSO, I wrote this before I had read any other Lucifer fan fiction, so it isn't in third person like most of the works here. It is in first person from Chloe's POV. I hope this is okay, I will definitely take this into account when I write my next story**!

* * *

I took a deep breath and mustered all the strength a career in law enforcement had given me. I'd faced my father's trial and death, been almost dead more times than I could count, yet this was without a doubt the hardest thing I had ever done. I felt like an utter idiot for running home after seeing Lucifer's other face yesterday, but it was practically instinctual, and I needed time to think. Luckily, the other officers knew I was injured and didn't require me to come back in for a statement, saying they had all the evidence they needed. Which was odd, and undoubtedly Lucifer's doing.

I looked at the shining LUX sign hanging outside the luxurious building and tried to control my breathing. This wasn't who I was. I didn't get nervous. I was confident, but this situation had knocked me down more than a few pegs. Did he know I was here? Hell, could he hear my thoughts? Did he have super hearing? Maybe he could see the future! All of these seemed just as believable as the fact that he was...he really was...the...the...devil. Even thinking it felt absurd, but I couldn't deny what I saw. And it actually made a lot of sense.

I was stalling. With a sudden burst of unfounded confidence, I pushed the metal doors open. Walking through the empty club was strange, but no one partied at noon, not even Maze...who was an actual demon. I would grapple with that later. I made my way over to the elevator and pushed the button for the penthouse before I could lose my nerve. The elevator seemed to move in slow motion as it finally dinged into its destination.

There he was.

His face was his normally handsome self, to my relief, but I couldn't unsee the burnt persona. He was dressed down, for him, wearing a button up shirt with dress pants, but the more I looked at him, the more disheveled he became. His shirt was wrinkled and half untucked with the top few buttons loose, his face was unshaven and his hair was just as unkempt.

"Detective?"

He looked at me in disbelief, and for a moment, I forgot about the events of the past few days. I forgot the reasons I had come here. I forgot my own name.

When I didn't respond, Lucifer took a few tentative steps forward.

"Chloe, I can't even begin to-"

"No," I said. I needed to focus. He was the devil. He was dangerous.

"Pardon?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. I needed to choose my words carefully. He was Satan himself. If I angered him, who knew what kind of torture he would bestow upon me? But I also needed to be firm, leave no questions as to what my intentions were.

"Lucifer, I can't do this anymore."

He looked completely baffled. "Can't do what, exactly?"

I jumped straight to the point, "I'm stepping down from my job at the LAPD tomorrow morning."

This only seemed to confuse him more. "You...but you love your work?"

"I do. But my safety, and that of my child, is more important. I'm making plans to move as soon as possible, I found a couple of people who are interested and the lease is already up. I can't be around you anymore."

He was shaking his head vehemently before I could even finish talking. "Detective, this is absurd. You don't need to do any of this. I'll leave the police station, I'll move as far away from you as possible, you don't need to uproot your entire life."

"But I do. Even if you left, what about your brother? Maze? All the people you've done favors for? All the people from LUX? No, I need a clean break. I need a place that isn't... corrupted."

He looked at me and said nothing, so I continued with my reasoning.

"I've been working with the Devil for three years. He's been my partner, my best friend, and maybe something even more. I've let you into my house, around my daughter, and into my heart. Who knows what kind of implications that has on my soul? Something tells me God isn't your biggest fan, and I don't want on his bad side. Call me selfish, but I want to do my best to avoid eternal damnation."

His eyes softened as he looked at me with what I could only call adoration. "You could never go to Hell, Chloe."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure. I just wanted to let you know. I wanted you to know that whatever we had here, is finished."

I saw his face fall, and was reminded of my partner. Lucifer had been there for me through so much. He saved my life. He cared about me more than anyone else. He put _me_ before everything else. When he was brass and callous towards others, he was sweet and tender towards me. It was hard to reconcile these feelings with the truth, but I didn't have a choice. This was my reality.

I went to move toward the elevator, when a voice stopped me. This was it, I braced myself for his rage.

"Detective, stop!" I whisked around and saw his hand outstretched towards me. I raised my arms up defensively and cowered back, waiting for him to strike his blow. After a few second I peeked through my hands to see him standing frozen, hand reaching out as if to comfort. He looked absolutely astounded.

He put his hands up again, but differently this time. As if he were trying not to frighten some kind of wild animal. "Chloe...I couldn't...I could never harm you. I could never so much as raise a _hand_ to you. While I am many things, I am not a physical threat to you, I swear it."

Could he be being deceitful? The words were said with so much conviction that it was almost impossible to doubt him; maybe being on the Devil's good side had its advantages. Whatever the reason, I was ready to leave before my good fortune ran out.

"Goodbye, Lucifer." My words rung out with an air of finality that even he couldn't argue with. I stepped into the elevator and out of the familiar surroundings of LUX for the very last time.

* * *

If I had assumed the morning would bring any revelations, I was sorely mistaken. I stood at the countertop sipping coffee, enjoying a few quiet moments before Trixie went to school… and I resigned.

No, I couldn't think like that. I was doing the right thing. The best thing. The _only_ thing I could do.

I moved to wash the dishes and saw a scuff mark on the countertops and smiled fondly at what I knew were battlemarks from Maze.

No. She was a demon._ A demon Chloe, get it together! _Not only was she evil incarnate, she made my kid cry, and that was simply unforgivable. I peaked at Trixie through a crack in her door; she was sleeping soundly with the covers half on and half off, drool covering her pillow. I checked my watch. She had a few more minutes to sleep, I would leave her be.

Just as I was about to settle on the couch, a knock at the door made me jump.

What the hell? I didn't have company coming over, especially not this early. I looked through the peephole and saw brown eyes staring back at me.

I immediately jumped back, this couldn't be happening, not here! I had suspected I had angered Lucifer and that I wouldn't get away without a fight, but I didn't expect him to come in the morning… or to my home.

"Detective, I know you're in there. I promise, I only wish to talk with you."

Talk? I guess… I guess that was okay, right? I had a good reason for leaving, and I could explain that reason to him as many times as he needed.

I sleepily opened the door and took him in. He was back to his normal self, three piece suit and all. Although, his hands were suspiciously held behind his back. He caught me eyeing his arms and rushed to reassure me, "Oh no, I'm not trying to deceive you, I just brought these."

With a flourish he revealed a beautiful bouquet of red roses that looked like they belonged in the cheesiest rom com I could imagine. No one had ever gotten me flowers. I was touched. I looked at him and his slight smile and gentle eyes seemed to call to me. Suddenly, all thoughts of leaving vanished. All thoughts vanished except for my appreciation of the thoughtful man in front of me.

"Thank-Thank you, Lucifer," I managed to stammer out, but as I said his name I was reminded that he was the _actual_ Lucifer. This wasn't a metaphor. I needed to leave. I needed him to leave.

"Listen, Lucifer, I know you're probably angry with me, but-"

"Lucifer!"

No.

I was cut off by Trixie enthusiastically running out of her room in her pajamas and straight towards the devil. She grabbed ahold of his leg and hugged on tight, and for the first time, he didn't seem to fight it. He put an arm around her shoulder and everything in me wanted to snatch her away, but I stayed still.

"Good morning, child," he greeted, but the words didn't contain the same sarcasm they normally did. They sounded sincere.

I snapped out of my haze and came to my senses. "Trixie, honey, go back to your room for a few minutes."

"But, Mom!"

"Trixie. In the room or no dessert tonight."

With a humph she walked away and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I turned towards Lucifer and was suddenly full of fear. The devil was in the same house as my child.

"Oh God, Lucifer," I pled desperately. "Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything, I'll do whatever you want, but just please don't hurt her."

"Detective, I would never." He seemed almost mad. "I would never dream of harming your child. Though, I can't fault you for thinking I might, you do know the truth after all." He shook his head and sighed. "I am the devil, but I am not a complete monster."

"I think it would be best if you left."

"I understand. I truly do, your reaction is completely and utterly valid. I know you don't wish to see me, but there is something important I need to tell you. After that, I will be out of your life forever."

"Alright…"

"Chloe… I love you. I've loved you since I first met you. There were so many times I wanted to tell you the truth, and yes sometimes things I couldn't control would get in the way, but the truth is I was terrified of hurting you, of losing you. You see the best in me. You _bring out_ the best in me. You're everything that is good about my dad's creation. You're compassionate, loyal, smart, beautiful, the most amazing mother I've ever seen, and I could go on. I'm not trying to flatter you, Detective, nor am I trying to make you feel any guilt for leaving. That is the rational response, but I couldn't spend the rest of eternity knowing I'd never told the only woman I've ever loved how I felt."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything but stare at him with my mouth gaping open. What was I supposed to say to that?

He looked at me and cocked his head to the side like an adorably confused puppy."I apologize, was that unwarranted? Dr. Martin led me to believe this would go over better…"

And then, my will was snapped. As I looked into his eyes, I understood he was the devil, and yeah that scared the shit out of me, but I also saw Lucifer. My partner, my best friend, and...and the man I loved. The man I had wanted to love me for so long. I had spent months thinking my feelings were one sided, but here he was baring his heart and soul. It was everything I had ever wanted from him.

Without thinking about it any longer, I threw my arms around his middle and laid my head against his firm chest. I felt tears streaming down my face from relief. I hadn't realized how much I needed this, how much I needed him.

Almost automatically, Lucifer's arms wound around me, one hand cradling my head. Still, he was understandably confused. "Chloe, what...what are you doing?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his cluelessness. As I looked up at him, he saw for the first time that I was crying. This seemed to upset him, as he frowned and brought a gentle hand to my cheek. He cupped my face softly and brushed away the tear.

"Don't cry…" he murmured gently.

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer."

"Whatever for? If this is because of your absurd idea that I'm going to seek revenge on you if you don't return my affection, then-"

"No, no. I'm sorry about that too. I've been treating you unfairly."

"I would say you've been pretty fair compared to others."

"Maybe, but I completely disregarded everything else we've been through when I found out… you were… the devil. It was like this idea of Satan and the man I knew were two different things, but now I realize that they coexist. You're really the devil, but that doesn't make anything you've done or said to me any less real. You can be both of those things, Lucifer. And yeah, while the 'actually the devil' part scares the hell out of me, I have a feeling it's a very small part of who you are. You're just Lucifer. You're my partner. And…"

He looked and me expectantly.

"And… I love you, too."

As I looked at him I realized I really, truly did. I loved him, more so now than ever. I finally knew every part of him, or was at least beginning to.

His eyes lit up with emotion and a single tear streamed down his face. He brought shaking hands up to cradle my face as if I was the finest china. His reaction broke my heart. I couldn't begin to imagine how long he had been alone. He'd been villainized, by me and others, without any real reason besides being afraid of the words "the devil". I felt the guilt creep up again, but was distracted when he opened his mouth to begin to speak.

"Detective, I-"

"Mommy!" Trixie bounded back into the room, this time fully dressed with a backpack secured and ready for school. "I know you and Lucifer are talking, but could you please fix me breakfast? The bus is coming soon."

I mentally slapped myself for forgetting my daughter had not eaten the most important meal of the day, but when you're dealing with the man you love also being the devil, you tend to forget some stuff.

I was about to reply to Trixie when Lucifer beat me to it. "Allow me. You can put those roses in some water while I feed your offspring." He turned to look at Trixie. "Is it still your standard two pieces of toast with jam?" She nodded enthusiastically.

I felt my heart warm at the fact he had remembered my daughter's breakfast order. How could I have thought this man was evil? Oh right. Because he was actually Satan. Still, I felt silly for thinking he would ever hurt me, but years of media and outside logic had convinced me Lucifer was here for malicious purposes. I was beginning to realize this wasn't the case at all, and the sight of him opening a juice box for a nine year old just confirmed it further.

He looked over at me as the bread popped out of the toaster and must have noticed I was deep in thought. "Chloe? I apologize if I overstepped, I do promise I am not here to harvest your souls or anything of that kind. Would you prefer to feed the child yourself?"

I snorted at him. "No, Lucifer. I think you're doing a fine job. Also, you've had plenty of opportunities to harvest our souls and as far as I'm aware, mine is still intact. I don't see why you would start now."

He smiled gently. "Indeed, you have the most beautiful soul I've ever seen. The thought of anything remotely bad happening to it is simply agonizing."

I felt my face go red and was motivated to continue the conversation we were having earlier, but once glance at Trixie waiting on the couch watching TV reminded me why we couldn't.

"I guess I really should be putting these things in water," I said as I picked up the roses and proceeded to do just that as my daughter finished her meal prepared carefully by the devil.

After hugging both Lucifer and I, Trixie ran outside to catch the bus, thankfully on time despite how distracted I had been on this particular morning. Once the big yellow vehicle rolled away, I returned to the kitchen to find Lucifer smiling gently at me, almost meekly, which was an emotion I certainly wasn't used to seeing on his face.

We both stood in awkward silence for a while, until he apparently couldn't take it anymore.

"I assume you're headed off to the precinct?"

"Ah, no. I may have overreacted a bit. I do still have the day off though."

"I see. Well, if it is any consolation I will not intrude on your work life any longer."

No. That was the last thing I wanted. I could barely remember a time I worked without him.

"Well, why would you do that? A detective is nothing without her best partner."

I watched a genuine smile cross over his face as my words sunk in. His eye shone with joy. "I...thank you. Thank you so very much." He bowed slightly to show how much of an honor he considered this to be.

"But, I have questions," I blurted out.

He smirked. "I'm sure you do. I suppose we have enough time for a few before Beatrice comes home."

"Actually, Dan is picking her up, he has her for a few days."

"I see." He hesitated. "Detective, I hope you aren't under the impression that you are required to spend time with me."

"Stop being such an idiot, Lucifer."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Did you just insult the intelligence of the devil, Miss Decker?"

I shrugged. "I call it like I see it."

He smiled and stepped forward to run his hand through my hair affectionately. "Please continue to do so, it is just one of your many charms."

"So, out with it. Ask whatever you desire and I will answer it to the best of my abilities."

* * *

And he did. For the next 12 hours, and I felt like I had only put a dent in my questions. Still, he had told me everything of importance. From his arrival in LA, to his mother's soul being in Charlotte (then not), to his wings mysteriously reappearing and his devil face disappearing. We were both sitting on the couch in his penthouse (apparently my apartment became too cramped after about thirty minutes) and the subject of said face had come back up.

"It seems as though Dad felt like returning my Devil face at the precise moment you came back to the art gallery would be fun. The bloody thing isn't there when I want it and it appears at the worst moments. I'm quite sick of the whole thing in general, really."

I stared at him with my mouth gaping open, which had been my response to most of the things he had told me tonight.

He clapped his hands together. "Well I think that covers it. Do you have any other questions?"

I laughed, "Oh just a few, but I really don't think my brain can handle any more tonight.''

He looked at me with concern. "Are you afraid?"

I took a second. "I'd be lying if I said no." His face fell. "But. I'm not afraid of you. No, I could never be afraid of you, Lucifer. I'm scared of the _devil_, but that isn't you. Or at least, this _evil_ devil that the world believes in isn't you."

"Detective, I assure you I am more monstrous than you may be initially led to believe." He stepped towards me menacingly and his eyes glowed red with fire, but I knew it was mostly show. I slowly moved my hand to his cheek and his eye dulled and softened almost immediately.

"You've saved my life more times than I can count, you are so caring with my daughter even though you swear you can't stand kids, you bring me my favorite breakfast, hold doors for me, and threaten to kill anyone who so much as looks at me wrong way. You put up this asshole persona but you're actually a big softie. You care for me more than anyone else ever has. You make me feel… I don't know, like I'm something special? Like I'm cherished. Like I'm loved."

He turned his head and kissed my palm. "You are all of those things and more, my darling. But-"

"No," I interrupted him. "I don't care what you think about me being a miracle. I have my own mind, I can think for myself, and don't worry, if you end up being unbearable I won't hesitate to leave. I was engaged to another man for crying out loud! I think I've made it clear that I have a choice to be with you or not, but that's the thing, I _am_ choosing to."

"I will never deserve you, Chloe Decker, but I swear I will spend my entire life trying to be worthy of you. And as long as I live, nobody will ever harm a hair on your head or that of your child, you have my word."

I smiled anew hugged him to me. "Thank you," I stated simply.

He kissed the top of my head. "You are most welcome."

We sat in comfortable for a while, until I mustered up the courage to ask the one thing that kept nagging at my head.

"I have another question."

"Ask away, everything that I am is yours."

"Can I see your wings?" I spit out before I completely lost my nerve.

"You...want to see...my…"

"Forget it. Sorry I asked, that was stupid."

"No! No, that's not it at all! It's just…are you sure? They can be a bit...overwhelming."

I put my hand on his stubbly cheek. "I want to know all of you. If you feel comfortable showing them to me, I'd like to see them."

He sighed. "Very well, but I must warn you, despite what you are about to see I am anything but an angel."

I kept my mouth shut and nodded. He gestured with his head for me to stand up and follow him to the center of his spacious living room.

He rolled his shoulders and his enormous wings appeared with a poof.

They were glorious. There truly was no other way to explain them. They took up the entire room and seemed to glow with their otherworldly beauty. They looked like the softest silk and the fluffiest cloud mixed together. My hand reached out to touch them, before I noticed the red stains splattered across them.

He noticed where my attention had gone to. "Ah yes. That would be where those pesky bullets I mentioned earlier had to be removed. Dr. Linda did a fine job, but I'm afraid wounds like these tend to open up again when you come around, my dear."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, the worst of it is over, the doctor assured me I would be fine. It looks much worse than it is."

I couldn't help but feel guilty again. He'd done this for me. "Are you sure?"

He gave me a familiar smirk, "Have I ever lied to you, Detective?"

I smiled back. Then, an idea struck me.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to clean them up a little bit then!"

He looked at me incredulously. "You would do that?"

"Of course I would. If you're okay with it."

His face lit up. "I am more than okay with that, in fact, it would be lovely."

"Then it's settled," I declared.

I got up and began maneuvering around his large kitchen. I definitely wasn't a doctor, but I did know basic first aid. I filled a bowl with water and gathered some small rags from his linen closet. The whole time, Lucifer just watched me, never seeming to grow impatient.

"Alright." I said after I had gathered all of the supplies. "Get in the bed."

He looked at me suggestively. "Why, Detective, I thought you'd never ask!"

I prepared a witty comeback but before I could deliver it he reached forward and pecked me on the lips, almost instinctively. He jumped back as soon as he realized what he had done and brought a surprised hand to his lips that had just touched mine.

"I...uh…" He ran a hand through his hair nervously. I don't think I had ever seen him so flustered, he looked like he might even be blushing.

To calm his nerves I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. His gaze turned tender and he caressed my cheek.

"Come on, these wings aren't going to wash themselves."

He laid down on his bed, humongous wings draping over each side of him.

"Okay, you have to let me know if I hurt you."

"I will, darling, don't fret."

I wet one of the soft clothes in the lukewarm water. I surveyed each wound on the feathery appendages. There were so many it was almost overwhelming, but I decided to take it one step at a time. I moved my hand to the top part of his left wing and gently wet the bloodied feathers there. After the dried blood was cleaned off, it looked much better, with only a small amount of fresh blood trickling out of the cut. But, the feathers were beyond ruffled, and that simply wouldn't do.

So, I gently grasped one of the large, soft feathers and smoothed it back into place. I didn't think much of it, but Lucifer gasped and spun around faster than should've been possible.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Woah, sorry!"

He stared at me with wide eyes and kept glancing between his wings and my hand, as if he was trying to figure out some complex math problem.

"I'm sorry," I finally repeated after a minute of silence. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no need to apologize! It wasn't painful. It was the exact opposite, in fact." He looked at me through his long lashes and smiled shyly.

Since when did the Devil do shy?

"Really?" I asked him, still not sure he wasn't just trying to spare my feelings.

"Yes. Hmm, how should I phrase this?" He mused out loud.

He apparently found the words he was searching for because he continued, "You must understand, my wings have not been touched with any sort of care in eons. They are very personal. They are supremely powerful weapons of divinity. They are what distinguish us from any mere mortal; they are, in essence, the things that make us angels, which is one reason I detested them for so long. To allow someone to touch them, to be vulnerable in that way, it is the ultimate act of trust."

He paused to see if I was following him so far, and to my surprise, I was. This wasn't the craziest thing I had heard tonight by a long shot, and it was also more than a little sweet.

"And they are also very sensitive. To touch them is an act of affection, both between lovers and not. So you see, my dear Detective, your touch simply caught me off guard. It was in no way uncomfortable, and frankly, I'd like you to do it again."

I smiled back at him encouragingly. "Well in that case, roll back over."

* * *

I continued this cycle for the next three hours, until his wings were back to their former glory and I was absolutely exhausted. After I had finished preening the feathers around the last wound I flopped down dramatically on the portion of the bed that wasn't occupied by the devil.

Said devil was currently lounging on his back completely relaxed and...purring. This came as a surprise to me when it first began, but Lucifer reassured me by claiming he was certain he could make me purr if I gave him the opportunity. This was met by an eye roll from me as I pushed him for more information. With a sigh, he had relented that this seemed to be a trait exclusive to him and his siblings, and that it only happened when he was utterly relaxed.

"I can't remember the last time it happened," he had commented. "Certainly not since my fall…" He had trailed off quietly as I continued to groom him (as odd as that term sounded).

I sat and watched him now in satisfaction. He had been lonely for so long, an outcast in every sense of the word. It was so sad, but I was trying to focus on the fact that I was here now and he would never have to be alone again.

I moved my hand to caress the skin where his wings met his back. It was odd, seeing something so human next to something so distinctly…not. I continued the soothing motion on his back and he hummed pleasantly.

"Are you sure I got them all?" I asked uncertainly as I examined his feathers.

"Quite sure, my love," he responded as he moved to stand up. He gracefully rose off the bed and unfurled his wings. "See? Good as new." He gave them one strong flap to prove his point, and if I wasn't sitting down, I was positive the gust would have knocked me over.

He was smiling confidently at me, and the sight of him shirtless with his pristine wings was simply heavenly. I couldn't help but get up and head towards him.

I tentatively moved closer, and to my relief he opened his arms in clear invitation. I hugged his warm body and sighed when he returned the embrace.

After what seemed like an eternity I pulled back slightly, remaining in contact with him at all times. "I still can't believe all of this," I gestured to his wings, "is real."

He smiled at me sympathetically, and his gaze was softer than it was when he interacted when anyone else. He brought a gentle hand up to cup my cheek. "I wish...that I could be less complicated for you, Chloe. I wish that being with me didn't have so many implications on your life, but since I can't change any of this, do you still believe we can make _us_ work? Just as we are?" His eyes beseeched mine for the truth.

I moved my hand up to brush an unruly curl out of his eyes. I thought about his question, though my heart already knew the answer, and had since the first day I met him. "Well, I think we can give it one hell of a try."

He let out a breathy laugh and the heaviness that had occupied his expression vanished. His right wing moved up slowly, and I watched, entranced as he brought the tip of it to brush against my cheek in an act of affection more personal than I ever could have imagined.

With a reverence I thought was completely unfounded he let his forehead rest against mine. Then, a feeling of utter peace surrounded me, and I looked around to find that his wings and joined in his embrace. With his feathers and arms wrapped around me, I rested my head against his chest, and for the first time in my life I felt perfectly content.

The sound of Lucifer humming quietly in my ear mixed with his feathery embrace must have lulled me to sleep, because I woke up on familiar black, satin sheets. He was laying asleep with his mouth hanging open, a small amount of adorable drool leaking out, and his wings were still wrapped firmly around me. He looked so carefree, relaxed, and just plain _happy_. And me? Well I…

I had never been happier.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought! I had a lot of fun writing it! I've started a handful of other stories that have never been finished, but this one wrote itself pretty quickly! This fandom is amazing, keep reading and writing! :)**


End file.
